MTV's Video Music Awards
by denneldelena
Summary: Alot can happen in just one night. Demi/Selena


Here I am at the Video Music Awards. With Justin.  
>Fun. He's a nice guy and he's fun to be around, but he isn't what I want or need right now. But I can't say anything to him because I don't want to hurt him, plus those 10 million + beliebers will be after me. So here I am, walking hand and hand with Justin Bieber on the white floors. We pose for pictures as he wraps his arm around me. I can never feel comfortable with him doing that. It just feels weird. I don't like his touch. It's hard and rough. I hate it.<br>So I'm backstage getting ready, make-up and about to do some interviews. I have to interview Justin, fun. "Selena, let's go." Says one of the guys, I have no idea who he is, but I listen to him anyway. I walk through this entrance. I walk down the white carpet. Why is it white? Weird. Anyway, I smile for all the cameras. There are heaps. I just keep smiling.

Here I am, standing next to Demi Lovato. That's right, I said Demi Lovato. "We have Demi Lovato with us right now!" The guy I was co-hosting with. "Hello" she said with a cute wave. "Your good friends, right?" The guy said. "Yes! We're bestfriends." I said, stating the fact that she IS my bestfriend. "Okay, I've been hearing so much about this album, Unbroken, tell us about this album. What makes this one different?" He asked her. Why does he get to ask all the questions? Grrrrr, she looks stunning though! "Unbroken is defiantly not pop-rock like I used to do. Its defiantly more radio friendly, its more R&B, its more um pop and I think you guys are gonna like it. I got a lot of collaborations with Timbaland, Missy Elliott, Iyaz, Jason Derulo…" I had to interrupt. "You love Missy Elliott!" She grabbed my hand. "I know, I do!" "Awesome!" We both laughed. "So, I'm totally stoked, it comes out September 20th, you guys gotta check it out." She's so cute. "Okay, you guys are like bestfriends, I can tell." I laughed as she grabbed my arm. Why does she do this to me? "We're not gonna get any work done." "No probably not." It's true, whenever Demi and I are together, we never do any work. "Nope." Demi said. "I'm sorry." We both laughed. "Imma try, help me out here, my co-host." He said. "Okay, okay!" "Okay, Demi Lovato, thank you very much." The guy said. "Thank you." We both said at the same time. The guy went on to present Cobra Starstrip. We both clapped and cheered. We were off air now. I turned to Demi. "What are you doing after this?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Not much, going home and sleeping." She laughed that amazing laugh she has. "Would you maybe want to come stay over? Like old times." I asked nervously. "Aren't you going back to Justin's?" She asked. What? I hint jealously. I smile. "No, he's staying at home." She smiles. "Well then, I'd love to." She grins. Which is the best thing in whole world. "Great, I'll see you later then." I say. She smiles and walks off.

Here I am, standing next to Justin Bieber. I have to interview him. Why couldn't he be wearing a dress, a silver dress, and have big brown beautiful eyes, long brown hair. No that would be weird. Anyway. I have to smile, I have to act. Lucky I'm an actress. "So, uh can you tell me what you're wearing here please?" We both looked down at what he was wearing. Red pants. Really? "Please talk about this." I said, pointing to his snake. "I have a snake." No shit. He puts it toward me, is he stupid. "Stop!" I say, pretty scared. "I know!" I start laughing as he looks down again. "I have uh… red pants and cheetah shoes." Cheetah shoes. He looks like an old grandad. "Alright, what's your snake's name?" I ask. "My snakes name is Johnson." He smirks at me. Freak. "Okay, alright, so now you're up for best male video, I wanna know you're up against, Eminem, Bruno Mars, are you a little nervous at all?" I ask, because I have to. "You know I'm just excited to be in the category with all these amazing people and um, you know I'm just happy to be here." You know you want to win. Liar. "Alright, so rumour has it to be performing is Jay-Z and Kayne and I know that you like them both so are you excited to see them perform?" I ask. "I'm very excited, I heard it was kinda a last minute thing but I'm really excited." He says. "Or, are you more excited to see Beyoncé performing?" He made this noise. "Yeah I got that!" "I'm excited to see Beyoncé too." I laugh, he's such a sucker for Beyoncé. "Oh good, thank you so much, thank you for hanging out babe." EW. Babe. "Alright James, what's going on for you?" As I was saying that, he leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I pull away from him and hit him. "What?" He says, laughing. "Not on live TV you idiot!" I say. "Calm down babe." He says. "I have to go. I'll see you later." I walk off.

I have to sit next to him all night. Greaaaaaaaaat. Why can't I sit next to Demi? That's right, because she's backstage. Grrrrr. I'm sitting here and Demi comes out to present with Chord Overstreet. She looks stunning. She presents and I just want this night to be over with, so she can come back to my house.

'Selly, I'll meet you out the front in 5. I wanna leave early if that's okay.' I got a text from her, about 30 minutes before the ending. 'Yeah, that's perfectly fine. Where are you?' I ask her. I can't wait to get out of here. 'I'm backstage. I'm trying to get out of here without anyone noticing. It's hard.' She says. "Justin" I lean over and whisper in his ear. "Yeah?" He looks at me. "I'm feeling a bit sick, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He just nods. I get up and walk away. 'Meet me at the bathroom.' I get to the bathroom and turn around when the door opens. "Hey." I say, seeing Demi standing in front of me. "Hey, do you know how to get out of here?" I laugh. "It sounds like were on a mission but yes." I grab her hand and walk through all these places. I walk out this door and to my car. "You got here by car?" We got in. "I brought my car here last night because I didn't want to go home with Justin." I said. "Oh." She looked a bit confused. "So do you want to go home and get your stuff or use some of mine? It's totally up to you." I said. "Um it's okay, I'll just go to your house."

We get to my house and get out. Luckily there are no paps. We walk inside. "Do you want to get changed in my room, I'll get some movies and blankets." She smiles at me and nods. "Thank you Selena." She walks upstairs. I hate this dress I'm wearing but Justin thinks it's so beautiful. Ew. I go to the kitchen and hunt around for some food. Chips, drinks and pickles. Yum. Oh and chocolate. Can't forget chocolate. She walks down the stairs in a pair of sweats and a simple v neck. "Hey, do you need any help?" She asks. "Um, no it's okay. I'm gonna go get changed and then we'll watch some movies. What do you want to watch?" I ask. She closes one eye as she always does when she's thinking. "Umm, Princess Protection Program" She giggles. I laugh. "Alright, you look for it whilst I get changed." I walk upstairs and walk into my room. Her dress and heels are sitting on my bed. I put my fingers over the beads. I walk into my closet and get changed. I walk downstairs to find Demi sitting on the couch with all the food set out in front of her along with blankets and pillows. "Hey." I say. "Hey" She says smiling at me. She lifts up the blanket covers. "Come on." She says. I get under the blankets with her. Just like old times. She presses play.

"You are so dumb." I say laughing at the TV. "Hey! It's my character. Your such a boy." She says, defending herself. "Ouch, was that supposed to hurt Lovato?" I ask. "Yes. It was." She states. "Well in that case. I don't wanna sit near you anymore." I try to move. She grabs my hand and holds onto it. "I was kidding." She says. "I know." I wink at her. "So was I." She doesn't let go of my hand. "Selly." She says, in a very cute tone. "Yeah?" I answer, looking at her. "Can I ask you something?" She says. "Of course." I answer. Worried about what's she's thinking. "Are you happy?" She says. I look at her questioning. "With Justin?" She says. Snap. "Yeah. I'm the happiest I've been." I say. Lying. And she knows. I can tell. She looks at me. "Sel, I was unhappy for years. I faked a smile for years. I know when I see a fake smile. So tell me the truth, are you happy with Justin?" She says. I look down and then look her in the eye. "No. I'm not. Everytime he touches me, I just want to punch him in the face. He's so annoying and little. I hate it. I hate everything about being with him. Yet I can't break up with him because he actually likes me and the beliebers will kill me." I say. She pulls me close and hugs me. "I'm sorry." She says. Holding me tight. "No, it's okay." She pulls away. "Selly, can I tell you something?" I look at her. "Yeah, of course." She looks down. "I've been hiding something from you for a long time." I put my hand under her chin and pull it up so she faces me. "Don't be scared baby." She looks me in the eyes and leans in. She slowly kisses me on the lips. Wow. It feels amazing. She was scared. I wonder if she knows how I feel. She pulls back and looks me dead in the eyes. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't… I gotta go." She stands up, but I grab her arm and pull her back down on my lap. She's straddling me now. I kiss her with all the passion I have. Her lips are so soft and warm unlike Justin's. She brings her hands to my face. I put my hands on her hips and bring her closer. She pulls away and looks in my eyes. "I…uh." I just smile at her. "You're so beautiful." I say. She giggles and blushes. Her smile suddenly fades. "What's wrong?" I ask, rubbing her back. "Justin Bieber and the beliebers." I giggle. "That sounds like a movie." She looks at me seriously. "Don't worry; I can handle both of them." I get a text message. 'Babe, where did you go? You said you were going to the bathroom. That was an hour ago. I've already left I'm at home. But where are you?' I sigh and look at Demi. "He'll live." I say. I peck her on the lips. She yawns. "Bedtime?" I ask. "As long as you're cuddling me." I giggle. I get out my phone and take a picture of us. I post it on twitter saying 'ddlovato my cuddle bear ;)' She smiles and we head to bed. We both get in and I rap my arms around her as she leans her head on my chest. "Demi, I love you." She smiles. "I love you too Selly." I kiss her head and we both fall asleep.


End file.
